


Whumptober 2019 {Rachelle Of All Trades}

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Whumptober [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: Whumptober! 2019! I'm doing it! Here it is! Exclamation point!





	1. Shaky Hands

### Shaky Hands

They both sat at Cullen’s desk, quiet and working diligently through reports and letters. It was nearly spring but the chill of the mountains still flowed through his office. Maxiana had insisted that he get his roof fixed, nearly demanded it, but he refused to use the resources for himself.

Both of them were fixated on their work but every so often they’d each sneak their own glances up to one another. It had been nearly an hour when Maxiana notices Cullen’s hands were shaking worse than normal.

One of his hands was clenched tightly in a balled fist. The other, he was trying his best to hide as he kept it moving around. _Stubborn man…_ she thought. How could he ever think he would be able to hide this from her after all this time?

Instead of bringing to his attention, she decided instead to reach over and grab his hand. His head snapped up to her when she did and upon noticing her insistent look, he gave her a short nod.

Magic waves of green flowed from her hand and wrapped around his own, seeping into his skin and flowing throughout him. Cullen’s body instantly relaxed and his scarred lip smirked.

“I’m still not quite used to how amazing that feels,” he offered her.

“I’m just happy you let me help, my love,” she giggled back at him before sharing a quick kiss and getting back to work.


	2. Explosion

### Explosion

Varric had asked her to come down the mountainside to her private training grounds. It wasn’t often that Varric wanted to train so the surprise on her face must’ve been funny considering how hard he laughed at her.

“Nothing life threatening, Rabbit. Well not for us anyways.”

“What’s the supposed to mean?” she said pushing his shoulder lightly as they walked down the long bridge leading out of Skyhold.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Varric replied.

When they reached the fenced in area just at the base of the mountain, Dagna was there waving at her enthusiastically.

“Inquisitor! Wait til you see what I’ve made for Varric!” Dagna said happily.

Looking around she noticed a few land mines scattered through out the grounds.

“Here,” Dagna said handing her a small yet heavy rock. “Hit one!”

Maxiana looked at the two dwarves suspiciously. Each had its own color. There was blue, red, green, and purple.

“Purple’s my favorite color, why not?” she said with a chuckle before throwing the rock a the purple mine.

Sparks of lightning flew out from the device. Bolts strong enough to give anyone, even Bull, a run for their money. Purple light flared for a only a few moments before the mine closed back up and it’s purple hue was contained again.

“They reset themselves!” Dagna said jumping with excitement. “Before, Varric’s mines would be one time use and he’d have to restock a lot. But now, he just has to collect them!”

“Or get a poor squire to follow him around and pick them up!” Maxiana joked, falling into a fit of laughter with Dagna.

“Rabbit! That’s a low blow!” Varric said with a shake of his head.

She pushed his shoulder playfully once again before resting her arm on his shoulders, “You know it’s true old man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com) or shiny new newTumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.newtumbl.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	3. Delirium

### Delirium

“Shit, shit, shit,” Varric shouted running at her as fast as he could with Dorian and Bull following suit. “How bad?”

“I’m… not sure…” she said with a shaky voice.

“I’ll get a raven to Dagna,” Bull offered before running back towards camp.

“Maxiana, Amatus, perhaps you should tell us what happened?” Dorian asked, his voice dripping with concern for his friend.

Walking over to a large tree that had fell over many years ago, she sat using it as a bench. Her mind was racing and she could hear its strong song calling out to her more than ever before.

“I think a small piece just got in my eye,” she spoke, her hands reaching up to grab her head. It wouldn’t take long now for the song to cause her anxiety to spiral out of control.

“Let me look,” Dorian demanded and she obeyed.

Laying down across the trunk of the tree, she let her fellow mage exam her. He was by no means a surgeon but better skilled than most mages. Pulling out a small eyeglass, he pushed it to his eye while his careful hands held her eye open.

“Kaffas,” Dorian whispered. “She’s right. There’s a small piece in there. I think I can get it out, however. Varric, would you be so kind as to find something to help me grab it, tweezers perhaps. I should have some in my satchel.

The voices of the singsong in her head were making her delirious. Each second they grew a little louder than the last and she was trying to keep her control.

_Breathe Rabbit._ She heard Varric vaguely through the noise in her head. He was repeating it over and over again and she tried her best to listen. This wasn’t like the other attacks she’s had. This one was stronger and harder to fight. Dorian worked diligently, doing his best to be careful but quick at the same time.

“Got it!” he shouted holding up the tweezers with the tiniest piece of red lyrium between its prongs.

Her whole body relaxed and the voices let her the moment it pulled away from her. Dorian was healing her now, a calm washed over her and she took a deep breath hoping it would allow the magic to move through her even faster. She would have to be more careful next time because next time, she may not be so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com) or shiny new newTumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.newtumbl.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	4. Human Shield

### Human Shield

Each of them had taken their blows. Beat up and bruised but the fight was long from over. Ogres in the Deep Roads meant business and even after their many years fighting side by side it had nearly outdone them.

But he could feel it, deep in his bones, that this battle was nearly finished. Varric and Dorian had respectful pulled back but Maxiana had chosen to stay with him, to continue to push her limits as she always did. It was one of the things he respected most about her.

Like the others, she was getting weaker and her mana would be exhausted soon. His maul and her magical daggers flew in all directions, trying to hit the ogre’s vulnerable spots. Periwinkle purple magic was growing dim and they’d have to make a decision soon.

It happened quickly and had it been anyone else, she may not have survived. It was going to grab hold of her and if it did, it could be fatal. Running around the large beast as quick as he could, he pushed he away forcefully allowing the ogre to swipe at him instead.

“Boss…” he shouted. Hoping that somehow with the ogre’s distraction she would have a trick up her sleeve.

She didn’t disappoint. She never did. A bold and strong lightning bolt struck the ogre and its grip loosened. They stood and watched, joined by the others, as the periwinkle purple bolts spread throughout the ogre’s body before it finally gave in and fell dead on the hard ground.

“One of these days I’m not going to need a human shield anymore,” she jested with a weak voice, pushing lightly on his shoulder.

“I’d say I’m looking forward to it but that would mean we won’t be hitting things anymore,” he added, grateful that they made it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com) or shiny new newTumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.newtumbl.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	5. Breathless

### Breathless

_Breathe. I need to breathe. How?_

The red templar’s strong hand had grabbed her throat as she turned to attack. He had been closer than she expected and she didn’t have time to react.

The large man infused with the red crystals had grabbed her and pulled her up into his grasp before she had time to get away. She couldn’t think straight. She needed to breathe. _Breathe_.

Panic began to sink in and she was sure that she was good as dead.

“Fade cloak!” she heard somewhere in the distance.

She concentrated her focus, tried to pull from the fade as much as she could manage and tried to cast the spell.

Nothing. Nothing again. Then finally, she fell to the ground and felt the whoosh of Bull’s maulabove her and the thud of the man falling to the ground beside her.

“Amatus! Are you all right?” Dorian fretted as he ran to her, his hand touching her neck lightly and the green healing magic flowing from him to her.

“Yes, I’m all right,” she whispered, thanking the Maker for Dorian and Bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com) or shiny new newTumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.newtumbl.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	6. Dragged Away

### Dragged Away

Thoughts of her simple Circle life flashed through her mind. Everyday she would get up and go to her office, Jace was there watching and silently waiting for the right moment. A class would come and go and then another and another until finally they could take a few minutes for themselves. Each of them using their abilities to magically seal the door, their clothes would be off in seconds and some surface would become their temporary bed until they had to break the seal to keep others from getting suspicious. 

Jace was here now. His cries got louder and louder as she was being dragged away from the safety of her office out into the courtyard. He was begging them to stop, begging even more to spare her. Knight-Commander Malcolm had hold of her hair and the sting on her scalp was enough to cause her to spiral. But she wouldn’t, she couldn’t, not right now. They had to make it out of here alive. They _would_ make it out alive, no matter the cost.

Also, here's Jace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com) or shiny new newTumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.newtumbl.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	7. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **  
_We’re taking a break from our regularly scheduled programming to bring you a short story about Eira! GASP! Each of my girls holds a small part of me, a part of my past or personality. Eira holds a part that is very difficult for me to acknowledge and therefore I don’t like writing her as much. But when I read the prompt, I knew this was what I had to write today. It’s therapeutic in a way. Maybe I’ll try and write her more often._  
**

### Isolation

It had been days since she had contact with another live person. Her traveling companion lay dead some feet away from the small nook she had found in the rock to hide. They had told her to go, to flee, to not get caught but in the process they sacrificed themselves for her. Why?

She was just a young girl with little to live for. When she came into her powers, her caregiver had sent her away. Fear full in the woman’s eyes that Eira be made Saaberas and be bound to a life of misery. It was nearly three days later when the frost began to take over her hands and she could no longer hide it. She was far from that place by then and she would keep going until she was safe.

Now a year has passed and she had control of her abilities. A few books nicked from the right people gave her all she needed to learn how to use them. Refugees and the like needed protection and she could offer it. Even at her young age, she was still bigger than most humans and not many will mess with a Qunari, especially a mage Qunari.

But the coming and going of so many people gave her a feeling of isolation. Walls built tall and skin tough to not get hurt the way she did the first time, the first man she helped. She knew better now and even though they always tried to get close, she never allowed it.

She would stay in isolation, forever, if that’s what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com) or shiny new newTumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.newtumbl.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	8. Stab Wound

### Stab Wound

It burned deeply. There was definitely poison on the blade that caught her and ripped through her side. Bull was there, talking her through it, telling her she needed to swallow some vial concoction that he was pouring into her mouth.

It came back the first time and he cursed at her, “Dammit Boss, you have to drink this or you’ll die!”

She lifted her hand weakly, signaling for him to try again. The new glass container was already at her lips and he poured it in. She forced herself to swallow. It felt like sludge and it left a coat on her throat causing her to fall into a fit of coughs.

Cool water suddenly flowed through her and she was grateful for Dorian being a mage once more. “Maxiana, can you hear me?”

She nodded but her eyes refused to open. Slowly the antidote worked it’s way through her body and the fuzziness began to clear.

“We have to get her back to Skyhold immediately,” Dorian said.

“Cullen is going to kill us, you know that right?” Bull mused with a light chuckle as he carefully lifted her up and carried her on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com) or shiny new newTumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.newtumbl.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!
> 
> ***This leads into a one shot I wrote from a prompt, you can read that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571032).


	9. Shackled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Armina's POV

### Shackled

Laying on the cold dungeon floor, she noticed immediately the thirst that came from deep within her bones. Muscles ached and longed for the power only lyrium could provide. She was shackled and chained, bound like a criminal.

But she was no criminal, she was a Templar, a Knight-Commander in fact. She needed lyrium, didn’t they know who she was?

The door swung open and a tall man wearing a fur mantle walked in. Memories recalled their brief passings throughout the years.

“Knight-Commander Cullen,” she said observing him carefully as he was her in return.

“That is no longer my title, Knight-Commander Armina,” he said to her softly, handing her a small vial with glowing blue liquid.

“I’d imagine given the shackles that that is no longer _my_ title either,” she observed, carefully lifting the vial to her lips. The sensation of it filling her nearly made her dizzy.

“No,” he said with a smirk. She hadn’t noticed before but there was a scar there. They hadn’t had much interaction up to this point but surely that’s something she would have noticed. “I don’t believe it likely is, Armina.”

_Why does he have to keep saying my name like that?_ She thought as she watched him take a spot along the wall, leaning back against it casually. She knew what was coming, she had done it herself too many of those under her command, he was going to interrogate her. But for what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com) or shiny new newTumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.newtumbl.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	10. Unconscious

### Unconscious

> _Cold stone stung the bottoms of her feet as she walked through the halls and corridors of Skyhold. Her nightgown offered little protect from the cold that filled the keep at night and she had to use her magic to warm herself to stop the shiver that wanted to escape her. She was searching for something. No, not something, _someone._ But who?_
> 
> _Leaving her chambers, she was stunned to find the main hall completely empty. Her throne sat, the many facets of colors filtering in through the stained glass that covered the wall behind it, illuminated by the bright moonlight of Thedas’ moons. Was she meant to wait here perhaps? So she sat._
> 
> _Minutes felt like hours but she was sure it couldn’t have been more than a minute or two before she heard the sounds of lightning magic and the roars of a lion hitting against metal. _What an odd combination…_ she thought._
> 
> _She was walking down the hall, listening to the sounds of what could only be battle. One step her feet felt the rough surface of the hall floor and the next they were armored. Hardened gurn hide and dawnstone now covered her and her staff and daggers had found their place in their respective holsters._
> 
> _Green burned in her left hand and when she looked down at it, it was guiding her out into the training grounds. This had happened before. She needed to follow it._
> 
> _Passing through the large doors, she saw it immediately._
> 
> _Alongside herself was a great female lion. It was smaller than she would’ve thought such a creature would be but as she had never seen one in real life she thought little else on the matter. Each of them were pushing against their enemy, faces twisted in battle and fierce movements were going to allow them to win. Looking harder she noticed it right away. His fur mantle was mixed with his old Templar armor._
> 
> _“Cullen!” she yelled out, running down the stairs as quickly as she could to reach his side._
> 
> _But the sound of her voice stopped the battle immediately. Each of them turned their attention towards her. Her other version and the lion looked further angered but Cullen smiled, all knowing and devious._
> 
> _“Now you will both die,” Cullen said pointing his sword at them._
> 
> _“No, you will!” her other version yelled before falling back into battle with him._
> 
> _The lion however, turned it’s sights on her but it didn’t charge or attack like she expected. Her staff was in hand and she was ready for when it did. But instead it just stopped in front of her and then it did something she absolutely hadn’t expected. It spoke._
> 
> _“So you’re Maxiana?” it said, its body contorting and shifting until finally the truth was revealed. “I’ve wanted to meet you for some time. How rude of me not to introduce myself, my name is Galadriel Theirin, but you can just call me Gal.”_
> 
> _“No, you’re a demon,” she recoiled._
> 
> _The Gal demon laughed a deep throaty laugh, “Nothing gets past you I see. No wonder they made you Inquisitor.”_
> 
> _“Enough!” Maxiana shouted, “I kill you myself demon!”_
> 
> _“Did you know that Cullen and I were in love in the Circle? In Kinloch?” the demon said with a devilish grin. “It’s true, we were each other’s firsts in many things.”_
> 
> _“Shut up demon!” Maxiana yelled before going to make the first strike…_

“Maxiana! Ana, my love wake up!”

Something was shaking her and the sound of his voice brought her back to the conscious world.

“Andrate’s tits!” she mumbled, “stop shaking me!”

Cullen chuckled, “I got their little companion. Can’t say that won’t haunt me for sometime. I woke up immediately after and I didn’t want to leave you in there with the desire demon.”

“I could’ve taken…” she started to say but couldn’t as his lips pressed down on hers.

“I know,” he whispered as he pulled away, arranging himself to lay on his side and pull her in tight against his naked body.

“The desire demon, they said something I wasn’t…” she started but then stopped. It was his secret to keep and just because the demon had given it away didn’t give her any right to pry.

“I heard,” he said before kissing the curve of her neck and down her shoulder. “Gal and I did love each other, and we snuck around and well… you know.”

“I do,” she offered. “You don’t have to tell me. I didn’t know she was a shapeshifter.”

“Most people forget that bit,” he chuckled lightly before yawning. “Lets go back to sleep. We can talk about it more in the morning if you wish.”

She hummed before the both of them drifted back to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com) or shiny new newTumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.newtumbl.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!
> 
> ***My warden, Galadriel, is a Shapeshifter! Surprise! lmao Cullen picked a lion, which is the symbol of Orlais which I think we all know he hates. There has to be a reason. In my head canon, this is why. <3


	11. Stitches

### Stitches

“Dammit woman! Andraste herself would lose patience with you! Stop. Moving!” Dorian chastised her.

“Well it hurts!” she shouted back.

“Maker Maxiana, why are you so concerned with a few stitches. You’ve suffered far worse with significantly more grace!” Dorian offered her.

He wasn’t wrong. There are a great deal many things that had happened to her that she took in stride. But for whatever reason, his insistence that she get stitches rather than heal this small wound was getting under her skin.

“Why can’t you just heal it?” she challenged him.

“Andraste preserve me,” he muttered under his breath. “You hit a nerve this time. I’d rather not risk using magic for such a thing. Now hold still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	12. "Don't Move"

### "Don't Move"

“Rabbit, don’t move,” Varric said seriously, at least as serious as Varric got.

“Why exactly?” she responded while forcing her body to stay still.

“Right in front of you, there’s a trap,” he said moving toward her slowly.

“Well disarm it!” she teased the dwarf.

“Dammit Rabbit! Can’t you see I’m trying to do that already? Why can’t someone else disarm the blighted thing?” Varric asked exasperated.

Maker, he was going to be complaining about this for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	13. Adrenaline

### Adrenaline

They walked slowly up the valley. Just up ahead was where the red templars had taken refuge in a small cave in this area just outside of Crestwood village. They’d be easy to take down as there were few of them but there was still a rush. Adrenaline pulsed as they prepared to flank them and take them down. They just hoped it wouldn’t be for nothing more than killing the corrupted men. Hopefully, there would be something more there to lead them to Corypheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	14. Tear-stained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armina Trevelyan

### Tear-Stained

Each tear fell from her eyes down onto her shirt as she hunched over onto herself. The tear-stained spot only made her cry harder because somehow they made the pain that much more real. She had been too late and now she had nothing. Guilt and loneliness filled her as she realized that she wasn’t just grieving his death but the loss of his comfort, of his touch. _Maker, guide me into this oblivion. I do not know what to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	15. Scars

### Scars

They were sitting out on the balcony of her chambers eating supper together for the first time in weeks. Each of their respective positions kept them so busy and Maxiana had done enough traveling in the last year to last her a lifetime. Sometimes they would talk for hours on end when they had free time like this. But they were close to catching Corypheus, to ending the war. So instead of their usual chatter, they both stayed silent, enjoying the peaceful moments they managed to have.

She watched him from time to time. He had a book in one hand and he was eating with the other. No armor today, just breeches and a tunic. She had cast a barrier around the open space to keep the heat in and still allow them to enjoy the sunlight.

His brow was furrowed in concentration as he read but her attention focused on his scarred lip when he reached for the biscuit and took a bite.

“How did you get that scar?” she asked him absentmindedly. She had always wondered.

“Its nothing,” Cullen dismissed. “How is your meal?”

“Why won’t you tell me?” she said with laughter in her voice. Cullen was such a stubborn man. His attempt to redirect her was empty and she hoped he knew her well enough that she wasn’t going to let it go that easily.

“Because it doesn’t matter!” he replied with a huff.

“Well the damn thing didn’t just magically appear. That’s it! It was magic!” Maxiana offered.

“It wasn’t magic!” Cullen raised his voice slightly before taking a deep breath. “You want to know the badly?”

“I do actually,” she answered.

“Hawke,” was all Cullen said.

“Care to elaborate on that?” she teased.

“Not really,” Cullen said while going back to his book and after taking another bite of his biscuit.

_Fine then._ She thought. She’d get it out of him sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	16. Pinned Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring @Restitutor-Orbis' Amayian Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

### Pinned Down

“Do you remember the safe word,” Amayian asked as he walked up to her.

She was sitting at the end of his bed, legs pulled open wide by the restraints attached to the large beds feet. They had both been traveling a lot recently and it had been awhile since they were able to be alone for any length of time. The anticipation was going to end her.

“Lake,” she whispered when he got close to her, his hands cupped her face and their lips crashed to together. He was so careful and controlled, she didn’t know how he could be so patient. Every look of his golden flecked green eyes, each time his voice sounded out, every minute touch of his body on hers made the wet between her legs thicken in anticipation. He was aroused, there was no denying that, but how he didn’t take her so quickly after being apart for so long, it baffled her.

“Good, ma belle,” he said with a smirk as his hands lightly trailed down her arms and pinned her own down onto the bed. “No moving or I’ll stop.”

“Yes, sir,” she whimpered. The deep richness of his voice was enough to fill her belly with heat but when he commanded her this way, it nearly made her burst with excitement.

“Good,” he accepted.

He slowly got down on his knees, kissing down her throat and onto her breasts. His mouth closed around a nipple and her breath hitched. Each pass of his tongue and teeth nearly made her give in but she somehow remained steady. But then his teeth grabbed the hardened nipple and pulled on it hard making her hips buck.

“Ma belle,” he said lifting himself back up to where he started. “You moved.”

“It was an accident, Sir. I promise I won’t move again,” she offered.

“Fine, don’t move again,” he warned.

Maker, it was going to be a long night but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shoutout to @Restitutor-Orbis for letting me use his babe Amayian!  
Thank you for reading!  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


	17. "Stay With Me"

### Stay With Me

Everything was a blur. Muffled and distant yet close and clear at the same time. Something had gone wrong, he had miscalculated something very important. _Cullen! Cullen!_ He heard somewhere nearby him but everything was getting more and more difficult, even just breathing.

“Stay with me,” Maxiana pleaded. “Please Maker, I cannot live this life without you.”

His body moved involuntarily. She was lifting him up and onto her lap, her hand wiping his brow and pushing his hair away from his face. He trained his focus, it was foolish of him to go out into the field with her knowing he’d be surrounded by the evil red lyrium here. He just hadn’t expected it to affect him so deeply and his worry for her own safety had made him lose his purpose.

A sharp pain came from his right thigh. Brisk and brilliant, enough to cause him to scream out if he had the ability to find his voice properly. Tears fell from her face and landed on his own. Maker, he was going to die.

“Ana…” he whimpered as his eyes fluttered open and shut, open and shut.

“Cullen, we have to get it out,” he heard Dorian say to him as Maxiana’s prayer to the Maker continued in a low and soft voice, repeating over and over again, while her body rocked them in a slow, shallow pattern.

What if he did die? He hadn’t thought he’d live this long if he was being honest with himself. Many templars lose their minds or worse by his age. But her growing prayer and the urgency of her voice made him hold on, made him stronger. He could not leave her. Not like this.

“Cullen, I’m going to take it out. Are you ready?” Dorian asked him to which he answered with a small nod.

Voices began to ring in his head louder and the song of the lyrium was stronger than it had ever been for him before. They were telling him to kill her, to take her life. _Maker, please make it stop._

“Ana, you will need to cauterize the wound and then heal him,” Dorian ordered.

“I can do that,” she replied quickly through her sniffles, moving herself into position.

“On the count of three,” Dorian readied, “one, two, three.”

The song ended abruptly. There was heat and then relief where the red lyrium crystal had struck his leg.

“Cullen?” she asked hesitantly, her face hovering over him close enough to feel her breath.

Carefully, he reached his arm up and hooked it around her neck, bringing her down to kiss her.

“I am fine, my love,” he reassured. “Thank you, both of you.”

Plans were made to head back to Skyhold has he laid and rest as she demanded. There would be a scar in a bold shade of red that would likely be with him til death. But he couldn’t be worried about that for now. For now, he was grateful that despite everything he’d been through, he had mages at his side.


	18. Muffled Scream

### Muffled Scream

Pushing their way through, they accepted no invitation for conversation and refused to make eye contact. A demon army? Murdering Empress Celene? How in Thedas were they supposed to prevent all of this shit from happening? Falling into their bed, they pressed their face deep into their pillow and screamed as loud as they could, hoping the muffled scream wouldn’t alert anyones careful ears.


	19. Touch Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armina Trevelyan

### Touch Starved

Nearly a month had gone by and she found the Arbor Wilds to be unwelcoming. It was much too hot and the bugs were much too keen on biting. She let them anyway, even though it annoyed her. Anything for some genuine attention.

She sat in her tent on her cot, wear a light sleeveless top and shorts. Plans were being made as their spies began to report back to them. They could be moving in as soon as tomorrow or even that night and she wanted to enjoy the nothingness for now.

But it always backfired, ever since he…

No. She couldn’t finish the thought or the guilt that followed would overwhelm her once again and she couldn’t let herself falter like that, not when so much was at stake.

“Inquisitor?” a voice called out and she allowed them entry. They began filling her in on a various amount of things. What they’d have to look out for and what they should expect during the march ahead.

A shudder ran through her when their hand touched her shoulder, nearly electric and it shot through her body. No one had touched her bare skin since the last time he touched her and it nearly undid her careful and calm reserve before she pushed her emotions back down, moving away from them so they would touch her no longer.

She wasn’t ready for it yet. She didn’t know that she ever would be. Making a promise to herself that she would prefer to be touch starved then feel the touch of another ever again.


	20. Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyrrha Lavellan

### Trembling

She had done it. She had killed the man. His lifeless body laid out in front of her as she watched the last of his breath leave him and his chest deflate for the last time. Never would she had thought herself to be a killer. Never. But it had been necessary, needed for her survival. Hands trembling, she slowed her breathing and reached for her staff that had dropped to the ground from her shock. Another was coming to attack and she needed to be ready to kill again.


	21. Lost

### Lost

“Dammit,” Maxiana shouted back at them. “Were we not just here?”

“Yes, we were,” Dorian said looking around. “Perhaps we should wait until morning to finish? I have sand in places that… well, let’s just say its unpleasant.”

They had ben in the Forbidden Oasis for weeks now. They were searching for rifts that had been marked carefully by Scout Harding but they kept getting turned around. A deep growl shook the ground beneath them and their eyes grew wide.

“Did that sound like…” Maxiana began.

“A dragon! Oh, hell yeah!” Bull shouted waking the beast, who immediately turned her sights on them and engaged them battle.


	22. Hallucination

### Hallucination

_He must make it to her. Must. Make it._

_Thedas’ sun had been pouring over him and he pushed himself through the dessert. She was surrounded by demons, he was sure of it. He had to help her. Save her._

_He could see her now, standing up ahead, wearing only a fitted cotton dress of deep teal and completely unarmored without weapon._

_“Maxiana!” he shouted but she did not move._

_Demons were coming from all angles and they were going to get her if he didn’t move fast. Why wouldn’t his blighted legs move faster?_

“Mate?!” Rylen shouted at him breaking his trance.

“What?” he said irritated in return.

“Maxiana is safe, she’s sleeping in her tent,” Rylen said placing his hand firmly on his shoulder. “You were calling out to her."

“What?” Cullen asked again. What in Thedas was he talking about?

“I think you should let me take over your post, mate. You’re starting to hallucinate,” Rylen said with a chuckle, pushing him away from the spot he had been sitting at for nearly an hour. “You’re not used to the heat and the sun. Let me take over. Go, assure yourself that she’s safe.”

“All right,” Cullen agreed easily. It was a point of weakness, to admit and give up so easily. But Rylen was right, he wasn’t used to this type of environment and he needed to take a break.

Heavy footsteps slowly carried him to her tent where he was pleased to see that she was in fact, safe but she wasn’t asleep.

“There you are,” Maxiana said with a bright smile. “Harding found a small Oasis in a valley not far from here. I was just coming to find you, thought maybe the dessert would be a bit much for you and you could use a break. Care for a swim?”

She held out a small pack to him before he even answered. Maker, he didn’t deserve this woman.


	23. Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riona Cadash, ladies and gents

### Bleeding Out

“Fucking die you son of a bitch!” Riona screamed out as a templar knight got up once more, raising the shield that was bigger than she was.

“Fuck you dwarf!” the man called out. “You mean to side with the mages and I won’t let that happen!”

A noise of disgust left her in almost a growl. “Actually,” she punctuated before darting around the man’s shield and catching her dagger in his throat. The man’s eyes were wide on her as he fell to the ground, blood gushing from the wound. “I should tell you a story while you bleed out. Kind of like, a fucked up bedtime story, right? See, there was this dwarf. She worked for the Carta and she was a damn good assassin. So, those fuckers sent her to the Conclave where she received this bullshit.”

Riona brought the green magic on her left hand to life before she continued, being sure to get it nice and close to the mans face, watching his eyes grow even wider if it were even possible.

“Now she, a dwarf who only fucking cares about selling lyrium so _she_ isn’t assassinated, has to suddenly decide who gets it. Oh dear,” she said lifting her boot to examine the blood that was covering its bottom. “You won’t last much longer will you. Honestly, and this part is important. Are you ready?”

Crouching down, she got close to his ear and whispered, “it doesn’t matter who I choose. You’re bleeding out right now because you’re a piece of shit who deserves to die.”

She scoffed before walking over to a patch of grass to wipe her boot free of the blood.

“Riot, that was some seriously fucked up shit. That guy was probably just following orders,” Varric said with a dark chuckle.

“That,” she started pointing at him strongly, “is Knight-Commander Gerald Harrington from Hasmal. He’s known for raping young mages and newly recruited templars alike. He deserved worse.”

“You’re pretty scary, you know that? Remind me to never get on your bad side,” he asked walking away from her.

“No worries from me,” she said following him. “For now, at least.”


	24. Secret Injury

### Secret Injury

Each step he took, she listened in carefully. One step heavy and then the next lighter. _Withdrawal_, it was worse today and he was trying to hide it. She’d give him some credit for that at least.

It had been awhile since the symptoms had been so obvious. Cullen had been without lyrium for almost a year now and best Cassandra could tell, it was nearly out of his system. This must be the last of it trying to work it’s way out.

There were several soldiers and scouts surrounding them. Each of them working on official reports or conferring about their duties. She’d have to be discreet. Walking over to him casually, with a report in hand, her eyes trained on the parchment but her focus far from the words that were written on it, she handed it to him once she was at his side.

“What do you think of this?” she said, softly placing her other hand on his arm, allowing healing magic to flow from her to him.

A sign left him and he mouthed a thank you to her before answering, “Yes, I will take care of this straight away, Inquisitor.”

She smiled and turned to walk back to the desk but he grabbed her hand from his arm and planted a kiss on her knuckles causing giggles and snickers to sound out around them.


	25. Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW featuring Amayian Trevelyan from my boo @Restitutor_Orbis

### Bound

Never had she been in control like this before. They collectively preferred he take the lead but she was feeling more confident than usual and asked. Amayian agreed easily, at least more easily than she expected.

“I want you to be satisfied, ma belle,” he said as he pushed her hair back from her face, hooking it on her ear before grabbing her chin. “If this will please you, then I will do it.”

She had no idea what she was doing or what she was going to do now that she had him bound and blindfolded on the bed. Every so often his body would jerk from a draft or a sound and it was hard to contain her giggles at times.

“My love, I’m nowhere near you,” Maxiana admitted through her fit.

“How long are you going to make me wait, exactly?” Amayian asked in his deep voice. Sultry and yet for the first time since she had known him, a bit unsure.

It almost worried her and made her give in. Hand now resting on one of the restraints she shook her nerves. No. He’s not unsure. Just unfamiliar.

“Ok, I’m ready to start,” she whispered to him, lightly trailing her finger down his arm, across his chest and down his stomach. His whimper was quiet but she knew him well. Tonight was going to be exciting.


	26. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring my lovely Eira Adaar

### Abandoned

She was taller than most dwarves even at the young age of six years but she hadn’t quite caught up to the humans. It was easier to blend in that way but she knew it wouldn’t last forever. One day she would tower over them all but for now the only thing that alerted them was her horns. Fortunately they were still quite small and she could hide them easily enough under a hood.

Each day she went farther from her home. The words from her caregiver’s voice, echoing louder and louder as she find a place to hide to rest for the night.

_You will be made a true Saarebas! You must leave child! I will not let them bind you!_

She had to leave. She knew she did. She did not want to be bound. But still, the feeling of abandonment still lingered deep in her stomach. At least she had her magic and whatever freedoms one could have as a orphaned mage child in the world were mages were looked down on.

_No. I will not be defeated._


	27. Ransom

### Ransom

Maxiana heard the crunch of the parchment under her boot before she noticed it laying on the ground. Someone must’ve shoved it under her chamber door. She knew who it was from right away given that there was only one person that always felt the need to illustrate her words.

> _Your Inquistorialness,_
> 
> _That rogue that talks funny stole your daggers while you weren’t looking. They’re important to you, yeah? From your Cully Wully._
> 
> _Point is, I have them. If you want them back, you must pay me in cookies. The good ones. Like we made that one time._
> 
> _This is Sera by the way._
> 
> _*picture of Maxiana wielding her daggers, fighting a red templar. Cullen’s in the background with giant hearts for eyes.”_


	28. Beaten

### Beaten

_Haven._ Rylen had told her they’d be arrive there soon and she could tell the Divine what had happened to her. He had coached her, reminded her why the Order needed cleansing and reform. Why the Circle needed it too and how this war was getting them no where but letting the bad men be worse.

Laying in her cot in the lower decks of the ship, she suddenly felt defeated and beaten. If war was making the bad men worse, then was it not possible that not even the Divine could stop them?

She was a powerful mage and yet she was nothing against Malcolm. Jace was a good templar and he too could not defeat him._ Andraste guide me, the whole world if going mad._


	29. Numb

### Numb

This was wrong, very wrong. Leliana stood with her, parchment with confessions, deals, schedules and everything inbetween. She was adamant they put the elf in charge, but the others didn’t agree. It was the mages or templars all over again.

How could all of this be going on without any notice? No. Leliana had corrected her on that. It goes noticed, its meant to be noticed, just never spoken of.

Suddenly, her heart dropped to her stomach. What if this was going on in the Inquisition? Right under her very nose? Maker, the thought made her numb and she had to convince herself to carry on with their mission.


	30. Recovery

### Recovery

The next was easier than the last. Or at least, it was supposed to be. Perhaps he worked himself to hard the day before or it was simply from her absence, either way, he was having a rough time. Hands shake and his left leg kept wanting to give out. Luckily he was alone in his office today and that suited him just fine.

A short yet firm knock came to his door and he exclaimed pro mission for entry.

“I have taken the liberty of bringing you our notes from todays council,” Leliana said laying the parchment in front of him, perfectly placed for him to read it without having to hold it.

“You had council without…” he began but she stopped him.

“Your recovery is taking its time Commander. I have known you many years my friend. You push yourself much too hard. Maxiana is away. Let Josephine and I bare some of your burden for her until she returns.” She walked back to the door, turning her head slightly before exiting, “No. She didn’t ask us too. We’re here to support one another. That’s what the Inquisition is supposed to be, is it not?”

Leliana left without another word said. Cullen could help but smile despite how terrible he felt, grateful once more for the spymaster.


	31. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First 6 gifs are SFW, the last ones are not... ;)

### Embrace

# Since this is the last day and I’m fresh out of whump, have some gifs of how my babes embrace their lovers after being apart for a hot minute.

### Maxiana/Cullen

### Eira/(? She has no LI yet)

### Kyrrha/Krem

### Riona/Leliana

### Armina/Thom(Blackwall)

BONUS: Maxiana/Amayian

# How about a second part with NSFW action going on?!?!?

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

### Maxiana/Cullen

### Eira/?(I imagine this wouldn't be far off from her actual reaction honestly)

### Kyrrha

### Riona

### Armina

### BONUS: Maxiana/Amayian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED THIS RIDICULOUS JOURNEY!
> 
> You have no idea how much I love and appreciate you! I finally finished a full challenge/prompt/etc! *wipes brow* Here's to the next one that I will finish <s>hopefully</s>!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading and joining in on the ridiculous idea of being an author.  
You can find me on ye old tumblr [here](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com>here</a>,%20or%20the%20shiny%20new%20newTumbl%20<a%20href=).  
Find the Whumptober 2019 prompt list [here](https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019) and let me know so I can follow you if you decide to participate!


End file.
